1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial starter and more particularly to an improved frame of the coaxial starter.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 2 shows a related art coaxial starter, as described in Japan Kokai No. 63-181643 to the invention.
A plurality of permanent magnets 7 are disposed on the inner circumferential surface of a yoke 8 which serves as a magnetic path for a field generated by the permanent magnets 7. The magnets 7 generate a magnetic field within an armature 1 of a motor as well. The end portion of the yoke 8 is fitted closely in a front bracket 10.
A roller 16 is provided on a cam 3a formed on the inner surface of a rotating shaft 3 and cooperates with a roller spring to form an overrunning mechanism.
A clutch inner 17 of the overrunning mechanism is supported by a bearing 18, which is fitted around the outer circumference of the clutch inner 17, and supports the front end portion of the rotating shaft 3. A helical spline formed on the inner surface of the clutch inner 17 fits slidably back and forth to a helical spline 20c formed on the outer circumference of a pinion shaft 20. The pinion shaft 20 is provided with a flange 20b to keep out dust and water and a pinion 20a at the end of the shaft 20. A stopper 21 is mounted to the rear end portion of the pinion shaft 20 to receive one end of a spring 23.
A bolt 39 connects the rear bracket 9 and the front bracket 10 together.
The described related art starter is of a construction in which the rotating shaft 3 of the motor mounted on the yoke 8 is to fit the assembly including the clutch inner 17, the bearings 19, 18 the roller, the pinion shaft 20 that are mounted on the front bracket 10 and then the front bracket 10 is secured to the yoke 8 by means of the bolts 39. This construction necessitates time consuming and complicated assembly work.